Cry
by Onna
Summary: The third death anniversary of Kamiya Koshijirou has come. Kaoru fears that she will be alone once again. Kenshin decides to be her comfort. Will their relationship finally go to the next level?
1. Loneliness

Onna: I'm back! Aahh... nothing beats the satisfied feeling of finishing your homework...

Kenshin: Oro... I have a feeling things will not be nice soon...

Onna: Oh hush! I won't do too much torturing!

Kaoru: *sigh* Onna-san doesn't own us at all! Arigatou, Kami-sama... 

***************************

Kaoru clutched her blanket tightly, her knees drawn to her chest, her form shivering from the winter cold. The same winter cold that chilled her bones all those years ago.

The first time she realized that she was now truly alone.

The day they brought her the news that her father was killed was the first day of winter, the sounds of the north wind and snow pounding against her doors and walls. The messenger had shivered as he delivered the news, his thin clothing giving little or no comfort to his chilled form. Kaoru had been too shocked to even consider inviting the man in for tea to warm himself, apologizing profusely at her mistake. He had left soon after the tea had helped, and she had given him her father's warm overcoat for his trouble.

Then she had sank to the floor boards and cried till she had no more tears.

She was alone. Adrift, without her anchor, her father. 

Then for a few wonderful months, the dojo was bustling with activity. Having Yahiko and Kenshin around always brightened up her day. Sano's unmistakable voice was a welcome addition, and Megumi's laugh, though it grated at her nerves, left her with a sense of warmth, grateful for female companionship.

But they're all gone now. Sano and Megumi had left for their respective duties.

Yahiko had moved into Sano's shack.

Only she and Kenshin were left in the Kamiya dojo. And if he ever decided to leave...

She didn't know if she could take it. She hated loneliness, its choking intensity often gripping the depths of her soul.

Kaoru shivered more violently, her nails digging into the folds of the blanket.

She awoke to the sounds of water sloshing, knowing that Kenshin was probably up to his elbows in soapsuds. Resting her hand on her forehead, her eyes fell on the calendar.

Today was her father's death anniversary, the third.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, the tears coming against her will. The fear of being alone from last night came rushing back, and she knew she needed to visit her father again. But how would she explain it to Kenshin without Yahiko and Sano keeping him busy?

She sighed and rose, pushing her dark strands back. Her shoji slid open, and Kenshin looked up to her with a smile.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono."

"Ohayou, Kenshin," she murmured, her voice thick with unshed tears. 

His violet eyes darkened with concern. "Kaoru-dono, daijoubu de gozaru ka?"

"H-Hai..." she choked out. "C-Can you go g-get breakfast? I-I'll explain later..."

Kenshin nodded, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Aa de gozaru."

Kaoru watched him as he walked down the hall, his footsteps resounding on the wooden floor boards, which also became the recipient of her tears.

Kenshin chopped the vegetables evenly for the miso, still pondering about Kaoru's behavior. It seems like this day always made her sad, but he never knew why.

Never asked, never wanted to pry. She would tell him when she decided to.

But this time...

He wanted to know what bothered her. Wanted to take her into his arms and wipe those tears away.

Kenshin wondered what stopped him from doing just that.

His pain from losing Tomoe? The tears he shed when he lost her? The sting of loneliness when he slept at night without her by his side?

He didn't know. But all he knew was that he didn't want to lose the second person whom he gave his heart to.

He would die for her, protect her to his last breath.

But will she let him be her comfort, her rock?

Kenshin sighed, placing bowls and plates on the tray. She did say she would explain.

And he would be there to listen, and wipe her tears away. As long as she wanted him there.

And if that meant for the rest of his life, then so be it.

***************************

Onna: No this is not a one-shot!

Kenshin: Oro... Onna-dono...


	2. Losing One So Dear

Onna: No I don't own them, never have and never will even if I kidnapped Watsuki-sama and demanded that he hand over the ownership to me... *sob*

Kenshin: Oro?! What's up with her?

Kaoru: Who cares? I've been crying too much in the last chapter that my eyes have gone blotchy!

Kenshin: *MASSIVE sweatdrop* O.Ox;;;;;

***************************

Her chopsticks only picked at the small white grains of rice, never leaving the confines of the bowl. Kenshin ate a few mouthfuls, still watching Kaoru intently, his concern growing during the awkward silence they were in.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai..." her voice sounded mechanical. "What is it...?"

"What's wrong?" he continued quietly, leaning forward a little bit. "You said you would explain."

Kaoru raised her head, her blue eyes red from crying. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop a fresh wave of tears. "Kenshin... Two years ago, this day, you noticed that I had left the dojo for a significant period of time..."

"For the whole day, de gozaru yo."

"I didn't want to burden you will my petty emotions and fears, so I never told you exactly what it was all about. I was glad that Sano and Yahiko were always around to either take you out to the Akabeko or spar with you while I'm gone. But..."

Kenshin watched as her hands closed tightly over the folds of her yukata.

"Sano and Yahiko have gone now... Yahiko's living in Sano's pad, and that rooster-head had to run away from Japan... They're all gone, Kenshin... my family... You're all I have left now... what if you go too...?"

The tears had started falling, splashing onto her hands. Kenshin set aside his breakfast and scooted over to her side, wrapping his arms around her. She clutched his gi, burying her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Kenshin... I don't want to be alone... not again..."

"Hush," Kenshin murmured against her hair. "You will never be alone again, Kaoru-dono. Remember that day when you found me training near the bamboo plants?"

Kaoru nodded, her answer muffled against his shirt.

"I told you then that the Kamiya dojo is now my home, and now I tell you again. I will never leave my home, or you for that matter."

Her shoulders started to shake more violently. "A-Arigatou... K-Kenshin..."

He held her to him, running a comforting hand over her back, whispering soothing words to her. Gods, he hated it when she cried, not when she's the source of all his happiness. Just looking at her sweet smiling face is enough to brighten his day.

She shifted, raising her head. "Kenshin... you know what today is for me...?"

"Iie de gozaru."

"I never told you, never wanted you to carry more of the burden you already have..." Kaoru drew in a shuddering breath. "Today is my father's death anniversary... the third..."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin's eyes widened, his hands cupping her face. "Sumimasen... I should have known..."

"Iya..." Kaoru shook her head. "You couldn't... This is only the second time I had to keep this from you... his first death anniversary came just a few weeks after the incident with Shishio..."

"But still, your ki, Kaoru-dono. I could feel your immense sadness at that time."

Kaoru smiled through her tears. "I could never keep things from you too long, ne?"

Kenshin shook his head, smiling softly as Kaoru settled herself in his embrace.

"They brought Father's body back to me," Kaoru murmured. "They asked me to bury my father, so that they can give him the honor of being buried in his own hometown. He was cremated before my eyes, and the priest inscribed a Buddhist name for my father in a memorial tablet."

"You went through the 49 days of purification," Kenshin added.

She nodded. "And the memorial services 100 days later," she sighed, brushing back her hair. "But you know what was worse than all those rites?"

Kenshin shook his head.

"The pity. The glances people sent my way. The whispering. The gossip. I was 17, at a marriageable age. They said I should find a man and get married. Only a man can run a dojo, they said. Imagine the looks on their faces when I refused to marry anyone and started teaching the students."

Kaoru grinned ruefully. "They started to say I was an unconventional young lady who has no respect for men, a man-hater, a little girl trying to be a boy. They declared that no one would even think of marrying me after the shame I brought to the Kamiya household. But I didn't care. Father taught me Kamiya Kasshin for a reason, and I wasn't going to let this dojo fall into the hands of some money-grubbing fortune hunter." She sighed again and got up. "Thank you for breakfast and for listening, Kenshin. I need to go practice now."

"Kaoru-dono."

"Hmmm?"

"Will there be a memorial service tonight?"

Kaoru nodded. "At the temple. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to accompany you."

Kaoru started, her eyes widening in surprise before a smile formed on her lips. "That would be nice... thank you... Kenshin..."

***************************

Onna: There was a question as to what I meant when Kaoru said that thing about Sano and Yahiko keeping Kenshin busy. Well, I thought that maybe if Kaoru ever decided to visit her father while Kenshin and the others were around, she wouldn't want to bother them with her problems. So having Sano and Yahiko around have unknowingly kept Kenshin busy while she went to fulfill her filial duties to her father.

According to some research I made, Buddhist priests didn't use to conduct funeral services, but as time passed and people asked for their loved ones to be buried, the priests eventually accepted the responsibility.

Funerals are conducted immediately after death if possible.

The body is cremated and placed in an urn, which is then interred in the family grave. Prior to that, a funeral service is held and the priest inscribes a Buddhist name for the dead on a memorial tablet. The tablet is then placed on the _butsudan_ or Buddhist household altar.

The spirit of the dead is thought to linger in the home for 49 days after death, so rites are held to purify the house and its occupants. This is also done to prepare the soul for enshrinement in the altar, and here the ancestors are honored. On the forty-ninth day the spirit is said to have transformed into a benevolent ancestor through a rite called _shijuku-nichi_ literally meaning forty-ninth day.

Memorial services are held 100 days after death, then the first anniversary, followed by the third, fifth and it goes on until the 50th anniversary.

For more information visit this website: http://www.angelfire.com/ms/perring/kent/ppframe.htm


	3. Snowflakes

Onna: Standard disclaimers apply! 

**We interrupt this useless dialogue between the authoress and characters for this special announcement** 

**Gypsy-chan**, I took a look at Maigo-chan's Rurouni Kenshin Translations and couldn't find any mention of what happened to the body of Kaoru's father. Kamiya Koshijirou was part of the Metropolitan sword-wielding police and he died in the Seinan (Arigatou, **JML**, for the correction!) war, which happened 10 years after the Bakumatsu no Doran. When Kenshin and Kaoru met for the first time, her father had been deceased for six months. Since Watsuki-sama seemed to have left that issue open, I decided to assume that they found his body and brought it back to his next of kin, his daughter Kaoru. 

Anyway, I changed a few things in the previous chapters. Since Kaoru met Kenshin only 6 months after her father passed on, it seems to be too long if I set it five years later, so I switched it to Kamiya Koshijirou's third death anniversary instead. 

**Now back to your regular fanfic** (I know, I know, I'm being corny, yet again.) 

*************************** 

Kaoru wasn't kidding when she mentioned wagging tongues and glances of pity. When he and Kaoru entered the temple for the service, Kenshin was surprised to see quite a number of people present. Friends, colleagues, neighbors, they all turned up. 

Whispers spread like wildfire as soon as his raven-haired companion stepped inside the temple, intensifying when he showed up behind her. He knew what sort of gossip that went around when he first settled in the Kamiya dojo. Busybodies had turned their noses up in the air, speculating how long it would be before Kaoru would fall pregnant with his child. Kenshin smiled ruefully. Two and a half years have passed and nothing happened. 

Gods, he hated gossipers. 

He watched as Kaoru held her head high as she went to take her seat, her blue eyes narrowing slightly when remarks not fit to be heard buzzed through the room. One of the elderly ladies in the room glared at Kaoru, who just smiled and bowed. 

Kenshin's grin grew wider. Only Kaoru would show respect to people who denounce her for her ideals. 

The temple's agitated atmosphere grew stifling, and he breathed a soft sigh of relief when the priest gave them his blessing and allowed them to leave. 

"Daijoubu, Kenshin?" she asked as they rose from their kneeling positions. 

"Aa," he nodded, straightening his haori. "Shall we go to the flower stall then, Kaoru-dono?" 

Kaoru had to stifle her giggle when the people stared after hearing the honorific attached to her name. "Hai, Kenshin. And I think I'd like to get some sake for Father." 

"Aa, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin nodded, making his way towards the exit. 

He saw Kaoru smile as she followed after him, their journey free of any unpleasant incidents. After all, no one has ever dared to anger the man who was once known as the Hitokiri Battousai. 

He shook his head slightly before reaching the path leading to the market. 

Water struck hard stone, trickling down the cool surface. Kaoru returned the small scoop she used to the pail and knelt before her father's grave. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Kenshin behind her, keeping respectful distance. She smiled, turning her attention back to her father. 

"Otosan... it's me... Kaoru," she whispered, laying the flowers and sake down on the ground. "I've come to see you again. And look, I have plum blossoms for you, and some sake from the Akabeko. You always said they had the best sake. The plum blossoms... well, you once told me Okaasan loved plum blossoms, and I always noticed the look in your eyes when they start to bloom in winter. I know you missed her, and so did I." 

She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I'm not as lonely now as I was when the purification rituals were being done. Yahiko's growing to be a fine student, and Tsubame's becoming prettier every day. I always catch that self-proclaimed Tokyo samurai sneaking glances at her. Sano and Megumi-san... they never really cemented their relationship with each other, although I wish they did," she broke off, giggling despite the tell-tale prick at the back of her eyes. "Aoshi-san and Misao-chan, they're taking it quite slow, slower than the pace Kenshin and I have set. And Kenshin... mou! He can be so dense! Honestly, he reminds me of you sometimes. Okaasan used to tell me about how it took you so long just to tell her that you loved her, let alone ask her to marry you!" 

The chilly winter wind blew at her face, her thin shawl not providing much warmth. Kaoru shivered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "I miss you, Daddy... I wish you didn't die... But if you hadn't, you'll probably be berating me for having a man who's not my husband live with me, and I don't think I would have met the other people who became my family." Kaoru clasped her hands together in front of her, praying. "May your soul be at peace, Father. Don't worry. Your princess is doing all right." 

She stood just as another biting wind blew across her face. Kenshin seemed to notice her movements and immediately went over to her. 

"Kaoru-dono?" 

"D-Daijoubu..." she murmured, teeth clattering. "I-I'm j-just c-cold..." 

Kenshin said nothing but removed his haori, draping it over her shoulders amidst her protests. 

"Kenshin...! You'll freeze!" 

"Better me than you, Kaoru-dono. I have lived through days colder than this with only my gi to protect me from the chill," he answered, gently shifting the overcoat. 

"M-Mou...! Take it b-back...!" 

"Iie de gozaru. You're chilled to the bone." 

"But what a-about y-you...?" 

"Daijoubu," he gave her his usual rurouni smile. "I'll be all right." 

She shook her head, shoulders still shaking slightly. "M-Mou... K-Kenshin no b-baka..." 

He grinned as he helped her walk back to the path. "Let's go home." 

"Ah-choo!!!" she heard him sneeze as he began preparing tea. 

"I told you!" Kaoru shouted at his direction. "You are going to be sick!" 

"Maa..." he chuckled as he brought to steaming cups of tea to the porch, his amethyst eyes going over the whiteness of the snow covering the ground. "Daijoubu de gozaru yo. Sessha..." 

"You've been through colder than this. Kenshin, you will be sick eventually. Now sit and drink that tea!" she scolded. 

He chuckled again before gently blowing at the hot liquid, taking a few sips. 

"Ahh..." Kaoru sighed as the warmth spread through her stomach. "That feels much better." She felt some coldness touch her nose, and she opened her eyes to take a look. 

"Oro, Kaoru-dono? You have a snowflake on your nose," Kenshin pointed out, grinning. 

Kaoru giggled. "So I have," she answered, gently transferring the snowflake to her finger. "They do say that no two snowflakes are alike, just like fingerprints." 

"Everyone is uniquely different from everyone else. That's what makes people special," Kenshin murmured. "Okaasan used to tell me that." 

"Kenshin?" she turned to him, noticing the small pain his voice held. 

"Nandemo nai," he grinned at her. "I think it's time we went to sleep." 

"Hai," she nodded, returning her empty cup to the tray. "Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin." 

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono." 

*************************** 

Onna: Plum blossoms actually bloom in Japan by February, and is just as popular as the cherry blossoms (sakura) which blooms in April. 

This fic actually is a little less, umm... I don't know, but there seems to be a lack of physical contact between the two of them. But then, I'm taking it nice and slow now. I'm just wondering one thing... 

Is this chapter presenting enough WAFF to satisfy my readers till the next chapter? 

Battousai: I didn't get to kiss Kaoru?! Die, woman! 

Kaoru: Kenshin! Don't! That means one less KxK fluff writer! 

Onna: Be patient, Battousai!


	4. Mourning One's Loss

Onna: Don't own them! I'm beginning to wonder where this fic is leading to... 

Kenshin: Oro?! You mean you haven't planned out the next chapters?! 

Onna: Ehehehehe... ^^;; 

Kaoru: *sweatdrop* 

Onna: But I have been doing the same technique on all my other fics! And they turned out fine! 

Kaoru: You must be joking! You gotta have some idea in there. 

Onna: Okay, okay, caught. I do have an idea. 

Kenshin: *promptly turns Battousai* That's good. Now, WRITE!!! AND MAKE SURE I GET TO KISS KAORU THIS TIME!!! 

Onna: EEEEEEEP!!!! *runs over to computer and starts typing* 

*************************** 

Frustrated, Kenshin flung his blanket off him. He had been trying to sleep for hours, but every time he shut his eyes they insist on snapping back open. 

He groaned. How long has it been since he last slept in a futon? He'd slept on a sitting position as long as he could remember as a hitokiri. Except for that one night with Tomoe... 

And that night he and Kaoru were forced to share a room... 

Kenshin sat up. He knew he was a light sleeper, but right now he needed sleep. 

Only the gods know why his thoughts persist on keeping him awake. 

Memories would flash before his eyes every time he closed them. The memory of being carried on his father's shoulders. The memory of his mother making him animal-shaped rice balls. 

He had been happy, very happy. 

Then... 

A soft sound reached his ears. He grabbed his sakabatou and slid the shoji open a little, almost expecting an intruder. His tense shoulders relaxed as soon as he saw it was Kaoru, dressed in her training clothes. 

She probably couldn't sleep either. 

She raised her bokken to shoulder level, took a deep breath and started swinging against a practice dummy, her movements leaving her breathless and flushed. 

Kenshin slid the shoji open fully, stepping out to the hall. "Kaoru-dono?" 

She panted, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "Kenshin! You're still awake?" 

"Aa. I... have been thinking of a lot of things..." 

Silence ensued. Kenshin looked up in the sky, noting the many twinkling stars. The same stars he would point at when he was on his father's shoulders... 

"Ano... Kenshin..." 

"Hai de gozaru?" 

"What happened to your parents?" 

"Sessha no oya?" he repeated. "Kaoru-dono..." 

"Tell me, Kenshin. I want to know," she approached him and knelt. "Stop hiding things from me, Kenshin. I'm the only companion you have now, so you might as well talk to me." 

He started to chuckle. "Sou de gozaru ka...?" 

"Mou, Kenshin!" she reprimanded, bokken waving dangerously in the air. 

"Maa maa!" Kenshin raised his hands. "I'll tell you as soon as you stop waving your wooden sword in the air. And," he grinned at her growl, "we'd better talk inside instead of out here." 

"Fair enough," Kaoru nodded, dusting her hakama. "I'll go get some tea then." 

"First of all, I was not born with the name Kenshin," he watched as Kaoru's eyes widened in surprised. "The name my parents gave me was Shinta. Shishou thought that the name was too soft for a swordsman, so..."

"He named you Kenshin," Kaoru finished. "Did your parents agree to the name?" 

"They never knew..." 

"Eh?" 

"They died of cholera when I was seven..." 

"Kenshin..." 

"I was sold to slave traders soon after, and taken in by three other slave girls. One night we were attacked by bandits," he swallowed. "I was the only survivor, but I would have been dead if it wasn't for Shishou." 

"And he took you in after that?" 

Kenshin nodded. "You could say that..." he tightened his grip on the cup. "But those seven years I had with Father and Mother... I couldn't have it any other way. They were wonderful parents..." 

"I'm sure they are," Kaoru murmured, wiping away a tear which he did not know began to flow. He embarrassingly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, but the pressure of Kaoru's hand on his arm stopped him. "Daijoubu, Kenshin... There's nothing wrong if you cry..." she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

They remained that way for a long time, each mourning the loss of their parents. 

*************************** 

Onna: *sob* I can't help it... I just feel so bad for Kenshin... His childhood wasn't exactly very nice... *sob* 

Kenshin: Oro?! Look out!!! 

Nikki (Liv's older sister): *pinches Liv* 

Liv: Stay away from me, Nikki!!! *starts throwing frying pans around* 

Onna: *gets clonked on the head* ITAI!!! @.@ *passes out* 

Kaoru: Onna-san!!! 

Bluejay: *puts up Liv-shield and tries to revive Onna* 

Kenshin: It's not working!!! 

Kaoru: Help!!! Can someone think of a way to revive this authoress?! 

Kenshin: Otherwise, **NO NEXT CHAPTER**!!!


	5. Memories Buried Beneath

Onna: Disclaimers apply yet again! Yes, I have been revived thanks to all your efforts, but **Tan Kimiko** was the one who managed to revive me. Arigatou!

Bluejay: I didn't get to electrocute you...

Onna: Were you trying to revive me or kill me?!

Liv: Whisper in your ear that you have 600 reviews?

Onna: *sweatdrop* That would have been a better way than electrocuting me.

Kaoru: *face red from the doujinshi **Kori-san** lent*

Kenshin: Oro......

Kaoru: Kenshin... no... HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onna, Bluejay and Liv: *cover their eyes with their hands*

***************************

Kenshin lifted his head from her shoulder, his gaze locking with hers. The look of sadness and compassion danced in her sapphire pools, tears streaming down her cheeks. He brushed them away, hands cupping her cheeks. "Arigatou... Kaoru-dono..."

She nodded, her arms tightening around his neck. He watched as she held back a fresh wave of tears, making him realize that neither of them have dealt with their pain of losing the ones they loved, and every year that passed made it harder for them to deal with it.

Especially for Kaoru. It's only been three years since her father died, and the pain was still fresh.

"What was your father like?" she murmured brokenly, settling her head on his shoulder. "Or your mother?"

Kenshin exhaled deeply, his arms tightening around her. He really couldn't remember much of his childhood, only little snippets of a laughing father and a gentle mother. But one memory that always stood out in his mind...

"Father took me out on a cold day like this one," he began, his fingers entwining with hers. "He always went out even when the snow is so wild you could hardly see anything in front of you. I didn't know why he did and bombarded my mother with so many questions, until Father laughed and told me he would take me with him the next day."

"We trudged through the snow to a small run-down cabin in the other side of our farm, where a crippled old lady and her granddaughter lived. They hardly had anything on them, even their clothes hardly gave much comfort. My father would bring them some warm soup Mother made, and walk around the cabin patching the holes that were created by the storm. But our efforts didn't help much, and they both died soon after."

"Cholera then struck my parents. I think it was from the water we got from the well. I don't know how I managed to remain uninfected, but all I knew was that I had to care for them. I tried to find a doctor, but the storm was so bad he couldn't come. All I could do was..."

"Watch them both die..." Kaoru sniffed. 

"Did you have to do that to your mother?"

"Hai," she nodded, blinking away the tears. "I was 6 when she passed away, though I never knew the cause. But I felt so helpless. I couldn't help Mom, and Dad just... started pouring his grief into kenjutsu. I guess that was his way of dealing with it. But because of her death, he came up with the philosophy of the sword that protects life, Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu."

"Your father is a great and honorable man..."

Kaoru nodded against his shirt. "Daddy was like your father. He wanted to protect people, from exploitation and suffering, without necessarily killing the aggressor. It was his job, as a member of the police," she smiled ruefully. "I remember running to him when he came home, demanding for lessons. Of course, Okaasan was livid at the idea and sent me to my room as soon as dinner was over."

He grinned through his own wall of tears. "Parents..."

"They claim to understand you, but sometimes it seems like they don't..." she added.

"Maa..." he laughed slightly, wiping away the moisture on her face. "Maybe it was we who didn't understand them."

"Sou da ne..." she murmured, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Training with my father was tiring. He would knock me around as if I was an ordinary student, as if I were a boy. But I was glad he did that, that forced me to defend myself, and if Daddy pampered me in training, I wouldn't even know how to fight. In the dojo, he was the sensei, I was the student. Any identities we have as father and daughter were left outside the door."

"But after training..."

"We'd be father and daughter again. If I got a bruise during training, or teased by the boys, he would be there to tend to my wounds and pride. I was allowed to cry, scream, mess around and bumble, and Dad would just laugh and tweak my nose, saying that everything will be all right."

Kenshin laid his cheek on her hair. "I envy you. Shishou was never like that."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine Hiko Seijuro being the typical fatherly figure. He's too full of himself to even consider what you think. So how did he train you?"

"Do you wonder how he trained me for speed?"

"How?"

Kenshin winced at the memory. "He disturbed a bee hive and, for some unknown reason, they chased me instead of him."

"N-Nani?!"

"Probably got scared of his bulk."

"Did they sting you?"

"The first time they did, and eventually I was able to run from the bees altogether."

Kaoru giggled at the mental picture of a young Kenshin running from the bees. "Is that where you learned to 'oro'?"

He looked so sheepish she burst out laughing. "Kaoru-dono!"

"I could just imagine," she said through her guffaws. "You, running to the nearest river, a swarm of bees behind you, screaming 'Orooooooooooooooooooooooooo?!'"

His cheeks suddenly seemed to compete with the color of his hair. "Sessha... Sessha certainly did not find it funny!"

"G-Gomen...!" she clutched her stomach, trying to stop her laughter. "I just..." She broke off, her laughter more uncontrollable.

Kenshin was relieved to see the smile on her face, but was exasperated at her laughing at him. Although if he had to think about it... it was mildly amusing. He started to chuckle.

"Did he teach you to cook, too?" she said between giggles.

He made a face. "Only because he was too lazy and made me do everything else! Cooking, laundry, cleaning, you name it, you got it!"

"That explains a lot of things," Kaoru giggled. "I thought you had some sort of fetish for the so-called feminine duties."

"Kaoru-dono!"

She laughed, giving his shoulder a quick push when he leaned over to grab her by the shoulders. Their balance went off and Kenshin tumbled backward, bringing Kaoru with him.

"Orooooooo?!"

"Kenshin!" she shrieked as toppled over him, giggling. "The great Himura Battousai, the hero of the Bakumatsu, with his training assisted by bees!" She fell to laughing again.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, wanting to make her stop laughing. He watched as she laid her chin on her hands, staring at him with laughter in her eyes. She looked so irresistible he couldn't help it.

He tilted his her forward and touched his lips to hers. He heard her make a startled sound as he laced his hand through her hair to grip her head. His touch was gentle, soft, afraid to hurt her yet speaking of the intensity of the passion within him.

He pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. "Kaoru..."

Her eyes spoke of her irritation before she grabbed him by the collar of his gi and kissed him again. He could never deny her anything, and he poured out all his passion for her in that one kiss.

***************************

Onna: WAFF!!! Whee!!! I certainly had to make up a lot of stories about their childhood. And about Kenshin being chased by bees, I got the idea from a fan art in this site: http://laine.anime.net.

Battousai: *is happy and contented* Good! That's more like it!

Kaoru: *blush*

Onna: Just a plug! Bluejay and I will soon be coming up with a comedy fic in our joint account. Whether there will be a second chapter to it or not depends on you reviewers! Watch out for it!


	6. Time Heals All Wounds

Onna: Disclaimers apply yet again! Too short? Too short?! Everyone complains that my chapters are too short!!! WAAAAH!!! But I'm trying to make them longer!!!

Kenshin: Maa maa, Onna-dono...

Kaoru: *LARGE sweatdrop*

***************************

"Okaachan...?" Kiriko asked tentatively from her perch on Kenshin's shoulders. "Who's that?"

Kaoru's gaze followed to where her daughter's finger pointed at, Kenji standing quietly beside her. She smiled at her little girl, slowly approaching the grave stone and laying down a bouquet of plum blossoms.

"Okaachan...?"

"Daijoubu, koneko-chan," Kenshin told the small girl. "Okaasan is just visiting and talking to your Ojiisama."

"Okaachan's father?" she asked, looking at her older brother for his confirmation. Kenji nodded, his red hair flying in the gentle breeze.

Kiriko looked at her mother's back for a while before wriggling. "Down," she whispered. "Kiriko-chan want down."

"Hai de gozaru, koneko-chan," Kenshin murmured as he knelt to place her small feet on the ground, feet that made clanking sounds as she slowly approached her mother.

"Otochan," Kenji watched as Kaoru's hand closed over the smaller one of the girl who resembled her. "When will we visit your parents?"

"When summer comes, Kenji-chan," his father said as he ruffled Kenji's hair. "It's been a while since I visited..."

"You think they know you're happy?"

Kenshin smiled at his son, listening to his wife and daughter's muted whispers. "I don't think. I know. Just like your mother's parents know that she's happy."

The pain... is starting to ebb away...

Kenshin looked to the sky, thanking the gods for blessing him. A beautiful wife, and two equally beautiful children.

He couldn't ask for anything more.

They returned home, each carrying a sleeping child. Kiriko's dark hair strayed over the fabric of Kaoru's bright blue kimono, a strand caught between her teeth. Kenji's cheek was pillowed on his father's red gi, snoring contentedly.

"Mou," Kaoru whispered. "They can be such angels..."

"Only when asleep, Kaoru-koishii," Kenshin grinned, teasing. "Only when they're asleep."

His wife rolled her eyes. "Wait till they're both teenagers. Now that's when their horns pop out."

He chuckled at that, his foot pushing the door open. "Time flies so quickly, ne?"

"Hai," she murmured as tucked Kiriko into bed, Kenshin doing the same with Kenji. "I would love to be around when these two grow up..." she brushed a lock of Kiriko's hair back. "I wonder if our little kitten would marry the one she loves, or whether she would marry at all..."

Kenshin's insides churned a bit at the thought of his daughter marrying. "Koishii..." he groaned slightly.

"Anata, she will have to grow up one day..." Kaoru murmured. "We might as well prepare ourselves for it."

"Aa..." he whispered, looking down at his son. "Kenji... I wonder if he would marry too..."

"I hope they both find good spouses," Kaoru said, scooting over to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "Someone who would be their best friends, the loves of their lives... someone who would stick by them no matter what... love them for the rest of their lives..."

"Someone who accepts them as they are..." he added. "Someone they're not afraid to be themselves with. Someone... who will let them cry when needed..."

"Someone whom they don't need to pretend to..." Kaoru looked at her husband with love shining in her eyes. "Thank you for being that someone for me..."

"Thank you for being that someone to me..." he answered back, stroking her cheek.

"I love you... forever... Kenshin..."

"I love you... with all my heart... Kaoru..."

They both rose and left the room, their feet padding softly on the floor as the shoji slowly slid shut behind them.

***************************

Onna: I know, I know, it's short! Gomen! But this was the best I could do. And so it ends here. Thank you for sticking with me during this fic and for the reviews!

Anyway, don't forget to review the "Whose Line Is It Anyway? - The RK Version"! If you want a second episode or even a third, REVIEW!


End file.
